


Sanctamonia Vincet Semper

by mothermalfoy (slytherinxravenclaw)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Courting Rituals, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinxravenclaw/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: Harry has agreed to court Draco Malfoy but it requires them not to have sex before they're married, Harry has a way to work around that. With teasing words in his ear.





	1. Chapter 1

“You understand what’s expected of you, Mr. Potter?” Lucius Malfoy said as the boy who lived sat across from him in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor.

“A proper pureblood courting. No sex until marriage, to maintain Draco’s _purity,_ ” Harry barely suppressed rolling his eye at the word. _Sanctamonia vincet Semper, purity always prospers, it was the Malfoy way after all._

“You catch on quickly,” Lucius said with a forced smile. “You think you can handle that?”

“I _said_ I could, didn’t I?” Harry asked, feeling absurdly perturbed by the old man’s presence. _You’re doing it for Draco,_ Harry reminded himself, every time he had the urge to knock Lucius’s teeth in, though even that did little to dissuade the urge.

“I only ask of course, because I’ve heard tell you are shall we say, _experienced,_ ” Lucius said, carefully. Harry snorted.

“If you want to call me a slut just come right out and do it, I have nothing to be ashamed of,” Harry replied. Lucius stared aghast and Harry continued. “I don’t think that being knowledgeable is anything to be ashamed of.”

Lucius pursed his lips. It had been eight years since the war and in that time, _no one_ had lived up to Draco’s standards in order for him to be properly courted. No one, save for Harry Potter. Lucius still wasn’t sure how it had happened, one moment Draco had stepped into the Ministry to meet with his parol Auror for the last time, the next he had come home announcing his interest in being courted by Harry Potter. Lucius still wasn’t convinced that his son wasn’t under some sort of Imperius curse. “Well then, I suppose you can sign the papers and the courting can begin,” Lucius said with a saccharine smile. Harry pulled a quill out of his robe pocket. 

Had anyone told Lucius Malfoy in the months before the end of the war that in less than a decade’s time he would be signing a contract for Harry Potter to court his son, Lucius was _certain_ he would have Avada Kedavraed them, and himself for good measure. As it was, the Malfoy name had not improved much in that time, so much so that even most pureblood families had distanced themselves from the Malfoy’s. Harry Potter was _far_ better than he could have hoped for, which is what made it all so suspicious. Still, Lucius thought. Best not to look a gift unicorn in the mouth as they say. Producing the proper forms, Lucius signed where he was expected to, before passing the parchment to Harry.

“What’s your game here Potter?” Lucius asked. Harry gave Lucius a devious smirk as he signed his name with a flourish. A flutter of magic surrounded the parchment before Lucius picked it up once more and pocketed it.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Malfoy,” Harry said as he got to his feet and left the room. Lucius eyed him, there was nothing, save their considerable wealth, Potter had to gain from this match, Lucius thought. Not that he _needed_ the money. 

* * *

Five months later found Harry and Draco on one of their usual, chaperoned dates, not far from the Manor.

“Just think,” Draco said with a soft smile. “This time next year we’ll be married.”

Harry grinned, as the two took a seat on a stone bench beside the Malfoy Lake, their chaperone, a house elf a safe distance away, currently laying under a tree snoozing. “At least we have this,” Harry said, pressing his lips to Draco’s. Draco groaned. Harry was an excellent kisser, Draco thought. Equal parts passionate, and forceful, and somehow able to drag sighs and moans from Draco, as if he were about to come just from Potter’s lips against his own. “Gods you’re beautiful,” Harry purred against his lips.

Draco whined, as Harry’s tongue caressed against his own, “Harry,” he whined. Harry grinned, pulling Draco into his lap. Draco gasped, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders, thrilling in the feel of Harry’s obvious hard-on beneath him, as he kissed over Draco’s throat. “Oh gods, Harry, tell me again about our first time,” he purred. Harry grinned, dragging his tongue from the spot behind Draco’s ear up towards the lobe.

“Mmm, firstly I’m gonna strip you completely naked for me, and kiss you all over, first your perfect pink lips, then over your neck, and down your chest, sucking on your dusty pink nipples,” Draco’s breath hitched at Harry’s words. “Mmm, like the sound of that baby?”

“Yes,” Draco replied, breathlessly.

“Then, I’m gonna flip you onto your stomach, and kiss down your neck, dragging my tongue down your spine, all the way down to your arse.” Draco shuddered, as Harry licked the shell of his ear before continuing. “Gonna spread those beautiful cheeks and rim you into total incoherence. Hmm?”

Draco whined, writhing on Harry’s lap, “Oh Harry, please.”

Harry moaned against Draco’s neck, gripping the blond’s hips to keep him still. “I’m only getting started babe. After I’ve spent a good amount of time eating that beautiful perfect arse, I’m gonna flip you back over so I can look into your face while I slide my thick cock into you.” Draco was nearly in tears.

“P—please, Harry. Need you so bad.”

“And you’ll have me, baby,” Harry promised. “Just a little while longer. I know you can be good and hold on for me.”

Draco swallowed a breath and nodded, as Harry continued, “You’ll be so tight, just for me, won’t you baby?” Draco could only nod, as Harry ran his fingers through Draco’s hair. “All for me, gods so fucking tight as I slam into you baby.”

Draco whimpered, “H—Hary.”

“Over, and over, pounding into that perfect little hole, will you scream for me, baby?”

“Yes,” Draco hissed.

Harry grinned, kissing his neck again. “Mmm, so perfect and beautiful and all mine,” he growled against his skin.

“Yes, Harry, yours.”

“Gonna come so hard inside you beautiful. You want that?”

“Yes,” Draco whined, barely able to keep hold of himself anymore. He didn’t care if they _were_ in the middle of the Malfoy Manor, he wanted Harry to devour him then and there. “Please, fill me up,” he said.

Harry growled, biting on Draco’s throat, causing the blond to moan loud, nearly screaming as Harry held him tight. “Then I’ll stick a little plug in you, to keep my come inside you,” he said.

Draco shuddered, certain he would come at any moment just from Harry’s words, “Please, please, please, Harry I can’t take it anymore,” he groaned. “I need you _sooo bad_!”

Harry sighed, “I know baby, I want you too but I signed a courting contract.”

“Fuck the contract,” Draco growled, grinding their fully clothed erections together. “Please, Harry, I won’t make it another six months.”

Harry sighed, kissing Draco softly on the lips, stilling his hips again. “You _will,”_ Harry promised. Draco whined, letting his head fall against Harry’s chest. Harry held Draco tight and kissed his forehead. “You’re so good for me, I know you can do this. Just think of it as a dry run. There will be _plenty_ of opportunities for me to tease you, and drag out your orgasm,” Harry said.

Draco groaned, “Sometimes I _hate,_ being a pureblood,” he said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was sexually frustrated. Harry’s teasing had become torturous and Draco was _desperate_ for a real release, his hands were getting tired, and fingering himself thinking of Harry did _little_ to truly quell the fire within.

“Mm baby,” Harry purred in his ear, as Draco found himself once more in his lap. “I’ve been thinking about how hot it would be to have you all tied up for me. Maybe dressed in lacey knickers, would you like that hon?”

Draco moaned, arching his back, fingers digging into Harry’s shoulders. “P—please Harry.”

“Yes Draco, beg for me, gods can you feel how hard I am for you?” he growled in Draco’s ear. Draco whimpered, nodding. “So beautiful and perfect.”

“Fuck,” Draco shuddered.

“I think I have a solution to help you out a little bit baby,” Harry said kissing over his throat.

“Anything,” Draco moaned. “Gods I’ll do _anything._ ”

Harry smirked, “You’re so hot when you’re needy. Let me sneak into your room later on tonight,” Harry said. “We can _watch_ each other get off without touching.”

Draco whimpered, “Yes, fuck, Harry.”

“I’ll make sure you’re nice and tied down so that only your pretty little fingers can play with you hmm?” Draco nodded eagerly and Harry grinned, pressing their lips together. “Gods I love you,” Harry purred.

Draco sighed, “I love you too Harry.” 

“The elf will be waking up soon,” Harry warned. Draco groaned, dragging himself out of Harry’s lap, making sure they were a respectable distance away. Draco smiled, holding Harry’s hand.

“We’ve got to pull this goddamn wedding up,” he said.

“Six months isn’t all that far,” Harry said.

Draco snorted, “When your _very_ hot boyfriend growls in your ear about fucking you into oblivion _any_ time that isn’t immediately is too far away.”

Harry laughed. “Just think, when we finally _can_ fuck it’ll be that much better, we’ll have foreplay down.”

“A year of bloody foreplay,” Draco whined.

“Poor baby. But I _promise_ I’ll make it god for you baby.”

Draco smiled at his soon-to-be husband. It still felt so surreal. “You still sure you want to marry me? I mean, I can’t help but wonder what you’re getting out of this,” he admitted.

“You, of course,” Harry said, staring at his boyfriend. Draco sighed wondering where this needy, insecure Hufflepuff had come from. “Draco, do you _honestly_ think I would go through all this for what? Some sort of practical joke? Sweetie. You’ve known me for how long now, have you _ever_ known me to have that sort of patience?” Draco chuckled in spite of himself. “And despite our history, I’m not _that_ cruel.”

“It’s just that, my family hardly has anything to offer in the way of a name anymore,” Draco said.

“Which is why you’re taking mine,” Harry replied matter-of-factly. 

“Ever the hero aren’t you?”

Harry winked. “Wouldn’t be the first time we saved each other.”

“Oh?”

“You lied to Bellatrix when I was captured at the manor.”

“Right, _that,”_

“It’s not nothing,” Harry said, kissing his temple. Draco nodded, though somehow it still didn’t feel like enough, it never did with Harry. 

Just then, the house elf awoke, shaking his head.

“Time to go,” the house elf said. Draco sighed, getting to his feet, waving to Harry as the house elf escorted him back up to the Manor, vanishing his love bites before his father noticed.

“You’re looking particularly cheerful,” Lucius said the moment Draco walked through the door.

“Shouldn’t I be?” Draco asked.

“I suppose.”

“Father I’ve been thinking,” Draco said, trying to sound less nervous than he felt. “I… is there any way we could push up the wedding?” Lucius raised an eyebrow at that. “It’s just that, I love him so much, _surely_ we can pull up the wedding a few months.”

Lucius eyed him, “Is this _his_ idea then?”

“No!” Draco argued. “I just don’t see why we need to wait till September.”

“It’s tradition,” Lucius replied. Draco sighed, burying his face in his hands, “Frankly you should consider yourself lucky, most courtings take several years. I courted your mother from the time we were sixteen till we were nearly twenty.” Draco groaned, somehow this thought did little to comfort Draco. 

* * *

It was nearing midnight, and Draco found himself pacing his bedroom, eagerly awaiting Harry’s arrival, when there was a knock on his window. Draco turned fast, to see Harry floating on his broom just outside his window. Beaming, Draco ran to the window, wrenching it open. “For a second I almost thought you’d forgotten.”

“How could I _possibly_ forget you?” Harry asked with a smirk. Draco shuddered, as Harry flew through the open window and into his bedroom. It was the closest they’d ever gotten to being actually in bed together, and the thought both thrilled and terrified Draco in equal measure. Harry hopped off his broom and crossed the space between them, pressing their lips together. Draco gasped. Harry purred, pulling out his wand to set up a strong locking and silencing charm over the room. “On the bed babe,” Harry commanded, pulling himself away. Draco swallowed hard, forcing himself to do as Harry had said. “So good for me,” Harry purred, waving his wand, again, red restraints shot out the end, fastening themselves to Draco’s legs, spreading them wide, and his left arm. Draco gasped. “Fuck, you look so beautiful like this,” Harry whispered, reverently.

“H-Harry,” Draco whined.

“Gonna strip you now,” Harry said and with another wave of his hand, Draco’s clothes vanished, leaving him completely on display for him. Harry gasped, his eyes roving over the long expanses of pale flesh, just begging to be touched, tasted, devoured. “Touch yourself for me,” Harry commanded. “Slowly,” Draco whined, letting his free hand, move down his chest towards his hard, aching cock. Draco wanted nothing more than to finger himself for Harry, but gods, he needed this. Harry’s pupils were blown as he watched Draco touch himself and it was all the blond could do not to reach out to Harry, and beg him to help him out. “Fuck you’re so beautiful, all spread out. Think you can slip a finger inside that pretty little hole?” Draco shuddered, stretching to slip one of his fingers inside his arse with a whimper and a moan. “Mmm, gods look at how your hole devours your fingers.”

“Harry,” Draco said breathlessly. “Please, god fuck me,” he whined. Harry readjusted his own hard-on in his trousers but made no move to touch the blond.

“You know I can’t do that love,” Harry replied. Draco groaned, slipping a second finger into himself, hoping to drive Harry wild with desire as he finger fucked himself, drawing out little breathless moans as he curled his fingers, drawing the tips of the digits across his prostate as he rode his fingers hard and fast. Harry panted watching the scene, _gods_ how he wanted to help him, he thought, “You’re doing beautifully love. Keep going.” Draco whimpered and whined as he continued fingering himself as best as he could.

“Oh gods, Harry, so close,” he whined.

“Yes, come for me baby,” Harry commanded.

Draco’s back arched off the bed as he came totally untouched. Harry shuddered watching it. Draco coming was even more beautiful than he’d imagined. “Beautiful,” Harry said breathlessly. Flicking his wand to untie him from the bed. Draco shuddered, trying to catch his breath as he stared up at the ceiling.

“Harry,” Draco sighed, looking around the room, only to find that he had vanished just as quickly as he had appeared. Draco sighed, vaguely wondering if he hadn’t dreamed it all. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The looooooong awaited third chapter. Holy shitballs you guys. I literally last updated this story back in December, it’s been the better part of 3 months since then. I am so sorry. But see, I didn’t abandon the story. I think the next chapter is going to be the wedding and their wedding night which will likely be the complete story. Fingers crossed it doesn’t take me another three months. Lol.

Draco still wasn’t sure what to make of his encounter with Harry from the night before. It had been glorious, he could hardly imagine anyone making him come as easily and thoroughly as Harry had with only his words and yet, it all felt so surreal. Harry flying in, then vanishing as soon as it was done, as though it had never happened. Even now, as they walked beside the sleepy looking house elf, Harry made no mention of it. It was all so… confusing. Draco sighed.

“Gods I’ve missed you,” Harry whispered, petting Draco’s hand that wrapped around his bicep. Draco smiled. “You can’t imagine how many times I came last night, wanking to the blush on your face as you shot your load all over your pale chest.” Draco gasped. “Fuck, it was all I could do not to lean down and lick it off of you. Tease your nipples with my tongue, before dragging it through all that come and feeding it to you.” Draco’s breath caught in his throat at Harry’s words.

“H-Harry,” he gasped.

“Bet you’d look so beautiful, your face covered with my come, your pretty pink lips just painted with it. I’m not sure how much longer I can stand not to be inside that perfect arse baby,” Harry purred. Draco whined, he hadn’t realized they had arrived at their spot, or that the house elf had fallen asleep again until Harry pulled him into his lap, and the feel of Harry’s hard cock poking his arse through his trousers made him want to sob. “I’d give anything to be able to be buried bollocks deep inside you,” he purred nipping at Draco’s earlobe. “Would you like that love?”

“Yes,” Draco hissed. “Oh gods, I need you, Harry.”

“I know baby,” Harry sighed. “But the marriage contract would be null and void, and I won’t lose you. The thought of some other man getting his hands on you...” Harry snarled, and bit down hard on Draco’s throat, nearly drawing blood. Draco gasped.

“H-Harry, oh Salazar.” Harry sucked on the spot, laving his tongue over the purpling flesh.

“Mine,” Harry growled.

“Yes, yours Harry, only yours,” Draco moaned.

“Just you wait until I can claim you properly baby. Till I can call you Mr. Draco Potter, and fuck your brains out at our wedding reception so everyone knows who you belong to.” Draco whimpered, grinding his arse across Harry’s throbbing erection. “Fuck baby, yes, keep going, just like that,” Harry shuddered, gripping Draco’s arse tight. Draco moaned, rocking back and forth in his lap faster. “Could you come just from this? Frotting your arse against my cock? You look so beautiful when you fall apart for me, angel.”

Draco whimpered. “Yes, Harry, oh gods, anything for you,” he said nearly sobbing. He wanted to come, desperately, almost as much as he wanted Harry inside him. Harry gripped his hips harder, halting him in place, and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss.

“Stand up please,” Harry said. Draco blinked, staring in a lust-filled daze at his fiancé before he did as he was told. Harry stood too, and smiled, looking around the corner, there, coming down the grassy path were Lucius and Narcissa.

“Bloody buggering hell, are you kidding me?” Draco hissed, looking down at his trousers and casting a discreet spell to make it less obvious how hard he was. Harry snapped his fingers to wake up the poor exhausted house elf, who stared groggily at the couple. They were standing an appropriate distance apart, considering Draco’s arm wrapped around Harry’s bicep, though he still gave the pair a stern disapproving glare. Harry smiled as Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy approached.

“Good morning Harry,” Narcissa said with a smile. “Draco. Enjoying the gardens? I’m sure Draco’s told you all about the history of this garden?” she asked. Harry looked nervously at Draco. “No matter, come along,” she said taking Harry’s arm and pulling him away. Draco stared nervously at his mother and Harry, then to his father. Lucius Malfoy eyed him.

“Your mother tells me a Spring wedding is far more attractive than a traditional Fall wedding. We’ve discussed possibilities for mid-April,” Lucius said casually.

“As in, five weeks from now?” Draco asked.

“Would you prefer we wait till September?” Lucius asked.

“No I… but why?”

Lucius smiled as he watched Narcissa and Harry. “I was reminded of what it’s like to be young and in love. I would have given anything for the chance to marry Narcissa sooner.”

“But wasn’t the contract set for a certain time frame?”

“If both parties are amenable to the change the contract can be updated,” Lucius said. “Potter’s good for you. As much as it pains me to admit that. There’s a change I’ve seen in you over the past few months Draco, a happiness your mother and I thought lost long ago. Of course, we’ll have to get a time turner for the invitations, it’s rather passé to send out invites only six weeks in advance of a wedding, but considering you’re to wed Harry Potter, I’m sure wizarding high society can bugger off just this once.”

“Who are you and what have you done with my father?” Draco asked.

Lucius chuckled, “The Malfoy name is bolstered by this marriage,” he admitted. “Surely you understand that by dragging it out our reputation is not helped any.”

Draco opened his mouth, an argument on his lips, then thought better of it. It was, after all, exactly what he and Harry wanted. “You’re sure five weeks will be sufficient time in which to plan the wedding?”

“The wedding’s _been_ planned. It’s merely a matter of setting things into motion. It will be held in the ballroom, I hardly think there’s any concern of room given the Manor’s extensive size.”

Draco smiled excitedly, he couldn’t believe it. It was finally happening. In just five weeks, he would become Mr. Draco Potter. The thought thrilled him to no end, he just hoped he could make it that long without begging Harry to tear his clothes off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh we’ve finally come to the last chapter. Thank you for joining me on this journey. I hope you enjoy it as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it for you. xo Cissy. Unbetaed once more.

The ballroom of Malfoy Manor looked magnificent, decorated in emerald and silver, _his mother’s call,_ with ruby accents, _Draco’s insistence,_ it looked vaguely like the ballroom did at Christmas. Not that Draco had paid much attention to the decorations. His whole body was thrumming with anticipation. The last five weeks had been hellishly long, filled with endless appointments, dress robe fittings, cake tastings, flower arrangers, and all manner of decorators. He felt like it had been a lifetime since he’d seen Harry last. He supposed it was fortunate, the less he saw of the brunette wizard, the less tempted he would be to beg for Harry to fuck him. He’d made it six whole months, without actually voiding the marriage contract between them, and in just a few short hours they would finally be wed. Draco had never been so excited and terrified in all his life. It was _finally_ happening.

The ceremony itself passed in a blur, the Minister for Magic had married them, at Lucius Malfoy’s insistence, and the wedding had been attended by a litany of family members Draco had never met before, and the entire Weasley clan, much to Lucius Malfoy’s great shock. Teddy Lupin, had been their ring bearer, and Pansy and Blaise had been Draco’s groomsmaids. Pansy had sobbed throughout the whole thing, though she would never admit it. Hell, even Ron had cried a little. 

To Draco and Harry’s dismay however, Harry’s plan to sneak them away during the reception had proved impossible. Between speeches and dancing, nearly everyone wanted to dance with Harry Potter, there had been little opportunity for either one to sneak off unnoticed. Draco sighed happily when he was finally returned to dance with his husband. _Husband,_ Draco thought dreamily. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and whispered into his ear as they waltzed. “Knut for your thoughts.”

Draco laughed. “I can’t believe we’re _finally_ married,” Draco said with a smile. “This whole evening’s felt like a dream.”

Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I’m glad your father agreed to finally pull up the wedding. I can’t imagine if we’d had to wait any longer,” he replied.

Draco smiled, “Will you still tease me?” he asked. “Still whisper filthy things to me while I sit on your lap?”

Harry grinned, pulling his husband closer to him, and whispered in his ear, “You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now,” Harry said. “The thought of bending you over the nearest table has had me impossibly hard all night.” Draco blushed crimson. “Watching your arse, all I could think about was how very soon I would finally be able to devour you. To eat that beautiful round arse, and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to stand.” Draco shuddered. “I want you to ride my cock until your thighs tremble and you beg me to let you come, I want to slowly finger you open until your hole is so wet and ready for me. I want to tease you until you come from just the sound of my voice commanding you to.”

Draco bit back a moan, but only just. “H-Harry,” he cried.

Harry growled, “Beg for it, baby. I’ll pul you out of here so fast, and have you pinned against the nearest wall, fucking into your tight, hot hole so hard you’ll be screaming my name so loud they’ll hear it in London.”

Draco whimpered, “P-please Harry. I need you so bad. I’ve been such a good boy. So patient. Please.”

Harry grinned, and kissed Draco’s throat, “All mine kitten,” he purred.

“Only yours Harry.”

Harry nodded, and took hold of Draco’s hand, pulling him towards the nearest escape route, the double doors that lead to the balcony of the ballroom, from which Harry could apparate them back to Draco’s room. If anyone noticed their escape outside no one said a word. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist once more and kissed his lips softly. “I love you, Mr. Potter,” Harry said with a wide smile. Draco couldn’t help but blush at Harry’s words.

“And I, you, Mr. Potter,” he replied. The two vanished with a soft pop, reappearing on Draco’s bed. Harry vanished their clothes with little effort. Draco gasped, thrilled that he could finally feel Harry’s naked flesh against his own.

Harry purred, sucking a bruise onto Draco’s throat. “Gonna cover you in love bites,” he purred, dragging his lips down his collarbone. Draco gasped, arching into Harry’s mouth. His whole body felt as though it were dancing on the precipice of something exquisite. Vaguely he worried he might not last long enough for Harry to fuck him properly, particularly with Harry’s gruff hands roaming his flesh alongside his tender lips.

Harry sucked a bruise onto his chest, down his stomach, teasing his cock with just a hint of his hot breath across the head. Draco whined. “H-Harry, please,” he begged. Harry growled.

“I want to take you apart slowly,” he said, dragging his tongue across Draco’s hips, spreading his legs. “Waited for so long to taste you baby.” Draco whimpered. Harry dragged his tongue down Draco’s thighs, towards his hole. “So fucking beautiful kitten.” Draco moaned, writhing. Harry grinned and teased his tongue across Draco’s entrance.

Draco moaned louder, gripping the silk sheets beneath him for dear life. “Haaaary,” he panted. Harry smiled, spreading his arse cheeks apart and buried his face there, laving his tongue over Draco’s hole and sucking hard on his rim. “Pleaaaasee,” he begged. “N-need you inside me,” he groaned. Harry chuckled against his hole, the sound vibrating up his spine.

“Oh baby, is my tongue not enough to sate you?” he asked, offering Draco’s hole a teasing suck. Draco’s back arched.

“Mmm… need… fuck,” he groaned. His mind was gone. Harry chuckled.

“My poor kitten,” he purred kissing up his spine. “I suppose, just this once I can take pity on you. It has been so long after all. But this I promise you, love. I will spend each and every day mapping out every inch of your flesh, learning every way to make your toes curl and your body quiver under my command.” Draco moaned. Harry smiled and crawled back up his husband’s body and slid himself inside Draco’s eagerly awaiting hole. Draco screamed, Harry growled, pounding into him. He was tight and perfect and everything Harry had ever hoped he would be. Draco gripped the sheets tighter, Harry’s cock slammed into his prostate and Draco saw stars. Beautiful, mind-numbing stars. He could almost see his constellation behind his eyes. Harry was his husband, his mind reminded him. He was finally Harry’s, all Harry’s, and with that Draco came hard across the sheets. Harry tutted in his ear. “Coming without permission? You’re a very bad boy,” he growled. Draco whined. Harry sucked on his throat and deepened his thrusts. “Good thing I never would have expected anything less of you,” he chuckled. Draco groaned, Harry came deep inside him. It was everything Draco had ever hoped for and more.

* * *

It didn’t take long after their nuptials and honeymoon for Lucius to pop the question, “So, when can your mother and I expect grandchildren?” Draco nearly spit his tea. It was only his pureblood upbringing that somehow managed to keep the scalding liquid in his mouth long enough for him to swallow and consider his answer.

“Well,” Draco said eyeing Harry.

“When it happens, we’ll let you know,” Harry replied. “I’d like to spend some time just enjoying my husband. We never got to properly enjoy ourselves or our youth up until this point and I intend to make the most of it.”

“You’re not going for the Auror Academy then?” Narcissa asked. Harry shook his head.

“I hardly need to.” Draco stared at Harry, his heart bursting with love for this man. “I would rather spend as much time as I can with my husband. Then, when we’re a little older, we can worry about children.”

“Not too much older I hope,” Lucius said.

“Oh leave them be,” Narcissa chastised.

“Male pregnancy gets more difficult the older one is. Potter may be younger than Draco, but not by a lot.”

Narcissa merely laughed.

“I… erm…” Draco swallowed. “I don’t see what Harry’s age has to do with it if I’m the one getting pregnant.” There was a loud shatter of china as Lucius’s teacup dropped to the floor. Narcissa doubled over in her laughing. Draco blushed, staring between his father who looked like he might be having a fit of some sort and Harry who merely grinned, proudly. 


End file.
